


An update.

by onotherflights



Series: Almaty's Fire [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: A personal message from Marie about Almaty’s Fire and moving forward.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Almaty's Fire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/742944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	An update.

When I began writing this story in 2017, I had no idea how much it would mean to me. 

It’s not an exaggeration to say this story changed my life. I grew up writing from a very young age, but writing Almaty’s Fire was the first time I felt all consumed by something I was writing. This story helped me through some tough personal times, and I am honored to know from your comments over the years that for many of you, it did the same.

Since the story finished here in 2019, I’ve been toying with the idea of turning the concept into an original work of fiction. After the hellfire that was 2020, I am now actively working towards that goal. I wanted people who read the story in its original form to be the first to know. 

I’m in the trenches of writing the first draft of AF 2.0, and I am anticipating it releasing as a self published work in November 2021 (fingers crossed!). 

If you would like to come along for the ride, I am building up an author platform so that I can share my journey and make friends with other writers. I’ll be looking for beta readers and an arc team as well - all that coming in the next few months after the draft is finished. 

While this version of the story will remain here as a relic, I am beyond excited to share new (and familiar) characters in a new story with some new plot points but with all the same heart. 

You can find me on all of the platforms listed here: 

[ https://linktr.ee/mariemaren ](https://linktr.ee/mariemaren)

Thank you for everything. 

Love you, 

Marie xx 

  
  
  
  



End file.
